SSBB: Kidz Will Be Kidz
by OtakuGamerRed321
Summary: SSBB is grown up they have had there children but there children aren't exactly little angels from heaven there trouble makers from heaven expirence how it would be if there children were bad to the bone and who knew they watch Family Guy! READ IT!
1. Meet The Trouble Makers

I was watching SSBB on youtube then I thought about making this

NOTE: I didn't play the games only SSBB and SSBM

* * *

_**SSBB Ep2 Ch1 Meet The Trouble Makers**_

Zelda woke up it was 9:00am and she walked in the kitchen she saw her husband, Link and her son, Toon Link in the dinning room

"MOM when's breakfast" Toon Link yelled hungry

"YEAH Zelda stop being so lazy and wake up I WANT EGGS" Link yelled

Zelda had no choice the last time they argued they had to sell there old house. Zelda made some pancakes and then walked in the dinning room with the pancakes

"YAY PANCAKES" Toon Link yelled eating like a little pig

Link sighed

"I said eggs but whatever" Link said eating some pancakes

"wait Toon Link its nine o'clock" Zelda said

"yeah AND" Toon Link said eating

"you're supposed to be in school by 8" Zelda said

"AND" Toon Link said

"GO NOW" Zelda yelled

"k mom bye dad and mom" Toon Link said grabbing his backpack and running out

"hey dad please just kill mom" Toon Link whispered to Link

"I HEARD THAT COME BACK HERE" Zelda yelled chasing after her son

"OH CRAP STUPID BUS DON'T LEAVE ME SHE'LL KILL ME" Toon Link yelled as the bus drove

"COME BACK HERE" Zelda yelled

"OH wait" Toon Link said taking out a sling shot thing (or something?)

Toon Link aimed at the bus and shot it then it connected to the bus and Toon Link pushed a button and soon he was on the rear of the bus

"HAHA CAN'T CATCH ME STUPID" Toon Link yelled

Zelda kept running.

Then all of a sudden the bus went over a rock and Toon Link fell off the bus Zelda stopped in front of him

"can I live one more day PLEASE" Toon Link said

"JUST GO" Zelda said.

Toon Link ran as fast as he could away from his angry mother.

**At Home **

"Should I go….nah I don't even want that kid wait what's his name again" Link said to himself drinking coffee

Zelda walked in

"I'm gonna kill our son you wanna know why, Link" Zelda said

Link knew what that meant so he got out a tape recorder and set it on the chair and left when Zelda didn't see

"why, dear" the tape recorder said

"well our son-" Zelda kept talking then she realized the tape recorder

"LINK" Zelda yelled

"OH CRAP" Link said opening the window

he heard footsteps going up the stairs Link then jumped out the window he looked down

"OH SON OF A-" Link was cut off when he hit the ground

he then ran off somewhere.

"I KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING LINK" Zelda yelled out the window.

**At School **

Ness was walking around in a circle

"dame where's Toon Link I need to copy his homework" Ness said

Toon Link appeared

"AW THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE GIVE ME YOUR HOMEWORK, Toon Dude" Ness said sticking out his hand.

"Uhh I didn't do my homework" Toon Link said

"WHAT BUT YOU'RE A NERD" Ness yelled

"I'M A SWORD GUY NOT NERD, Ness" Toon Link yelled

"STOP"! Nit yelled.

Nit is Pit's son

"your JUST like Pit, Nit" Ness said

Nit looked at his head and adjusted his leaf thing on his hair

"hey look Martin it's the nerds" Mike said

Martin looked at them

"umm I think you shouldn't say that" Martin said looking worried

"JUST STOP IT" Joy yelled.

Joy is Roy's daughter

"hey Joy" Martin said

"hi" Joy said smiling

"my dad say's your dad was AWESOME, Joy" Toon Link said

"I know you told me that thousands of times" Joy said.

At class was pretty much normal

"and that's why angel's are all blond" Captain Falcon, the teacher said

Nit raised his hand everyone groaned when Nit raised his hand

"yes, Nit" Captain Falcon said

"umm me and my dad are angels and well we have brown hair so your kinda wrong, Mr. Falcon" Nit said

"maybe you guys just dyed your hair" Captain Falcon said

"but we didn't cause-" Nit was cut off

"don't talk back or we'll call your father" Captain Falcon said

Nit shut up and listened carefully to what his teacher said

Mike rolled his eyes

"can we just go now" Mike said to the teacher

"don't talk, Mike" Captain Falcon said

"why cause you'll call dad" Mike said putting his feet on the desk

Captain Falcon picked up the phone and called Mike's parents Mike got up and walked to the principle's office

Nit raised his hand

"WHAT, Nit" Captain Falcon said

"can I go with him" Nit said

"whatever" Captain Falcon said

Nit walked up to Mike they walked together Mike opened the door he saw Ike and Pit sitting down on two chairs and there principle, Fox.

"Mike we told you to stay out of trouble" Pit said picking up his son

"kids will be kids, Pit" Ike said not caring

"what if he starts drinking" Pit said

"then he can drink" Ike said

he then realized what he said he saw Pit a little mad

"dame" Ike said to himself.

"Yeah you better regret that" Pit said

"your son, Mike has been acting very bad lately" Fox said

"like what" Pit said looking at Fox

"well like yesterday Mike painted something on the school wall" Fox said

"what did he draw, Fox" Pit said

"come" Fox said walking outside

they were outside the school they saw spray paint that said

"everyone sucks but I'm AWESOME"

Pit looked at Mike

"heh heh heh" Mike laughed as he looked at his father

"hey look" Ike said laughing and pointing at another wall

Pit, Nit, and Mike ran to where Ike was and so did Fox the wall was spray painted and said

"Pit is SUCH a sissy"

Pit then looked at Mike

"what it was Nit" Mike said pointing at Nit

"wait what NO dad please believe me" Nit said

Pit looked at Mike then at Nit

"I know which one is lying" Ike said

"who" Pit said

"Mike is lying" Ike said

"WHAT" Mike said

"I knew it" Nit yelled Pit sighed

"I'll let this slide ok, Mike" Pit said

"WHAT" Nit yelled

"look your brother is still only 11 he can't get punished" Pit said

"HE'S 11, PIT" Nit yelled

Nit walked back to class angry

"did he just call me Pit for the first time"? Pit asked Ike

"yup" Ike answered

"he's growing up that's bad" Pit said

"why, Pit" Mike said

"cause he'll start acting like you, Mike" Pit said

"that's mean, dude" Mike said crossing his arms

"well you see if he keeps this up he'll have to repeat 6th grade" Fox said

"WHAT" everyone said

"isn't about grades and stuff that count" Ike said

"yes but also behavior" Fox said

"DAME IT MY SON IS STUPID"! Ike yelled

"shush up ok, Ike" Pit said not wanting to say the bad word.

**Meanwhile **

Link and Marth were handing out at the bar

"so then Zelda said blah blah blah why don't you just pick up the trash then I say NO WAY she then slaps me I repeat SLAPS ME" Link said holding a beer bottle in his hand

"dude you have a sword you can always stab her" Marth said drinking some beer

"wait what are we doing again" Link said

"I don't know hey weren't you supposed to pay the rent" Marth said

"OH CRAP" Link yelled running out the bar and to pay the rent

**At Pit's House **

Pit was making dinner and Ike and Mike were watching the soccer game while Nit read a book

Pit sighed

_why do I always make dinner I'm I a girl or something why did I even marry Ike WAIT what I'm I saying if I didn't marry Ike then Mike and Nit wouldn't be here but why does Mike have to like his father more than his uhh his 2__nd__ father which is me _Pit thought

"DINNER IS READY" Pit yelled

"YAY" Ike and Mike yelled running to the dinning room

Nit just walked to the dinning room

"salad is served" Pit said

"SALAD make a pizza or something ok, Pit" Ike said

"salad is good for you and the kids" Pit said

"father is right" Nit said eating his salad

"yeah yeah mommy's boy" Mike said mocking Nit

"Mike, stop annoying your brother" Pit said eating salad

Ike and Mike ate fast and went back to there game

"I'll help you wash the dishes, father" Nit said

"its ok, Nit go play" Pit said

Nit walked to his room Nit looked at his wings in the mirror he sighed after the game Mike went up stairs to his room he grabbed his heavy sword and swung it around

"Mike, don't break anything" Pit yelled

"OK, PIT" Mike yelled

Mike then put the sword down and looked at the mirror he took off his headband and

Nit and Mike both went to sleep.

* * *

either Nit or Mit ok not Pike doesn't sound like hmm like... doesn't sound AWESOME


	2. Too Many Kidz

kids can be a pain in the neck and toys and games aren't helping teens on the other hand don't even get me started on teens lol

* * *

_**SSBB Ep2 Ch2 Life Is Just A Box Of Kids And Nothing Else**_

**The Next Day At The Roy House Morning **

It was 5:00am and Roy was still sleeping then Joy snuck in and then she jumped on his bed

"WAKE UP DAD WAKE UP" Joy yelled

Roy opened his eyes rolled to the floor and grabbed his sword and got up ready to fight he saw Joy with her sword too blocking his attack

"you've gotten better young sword master" Roy said pretending

"hehehe I made breakfast" Joy said smiling

she skipped into the fancy kitchen after putting on his clothes Roy sat at the table and Joy came in carrying a plate of waffles and syrup on her head and coffee on the other hand then she set them on the table Roy then ate while Joy ate cereal

"dad who's my mom" Joy asked

"uhh well uh I'll tell you when your older" Roy said

"please tell me I'm 12" Joy said

"its Marth" Roy said

"WAIT Marth as in Martin's dad he's my brother" Joy said shocked

"yeah" Roy said

**At School **

"Mike you should stop being so bad" Nit said worried

Mike and Nit were outside then Lucus came

"hey Nit and Mike how many times are you gonna get in trouble today" Lucus asked joking around

"ha ha very funny why don't you say that again and prey to god I won't take you to hell" Mike said holding up his heavy sword

then Mike was gonna swing but then Martin came and blocked his attack with his sword

"oh hey Martin" Mike said putting down his sword

Joy walked past them Martin suddenly walked up to her Mike got mad

"what's wrong ,Mike" Nit said

"nothing GOD NIT STOP WORRYING OR YOU'LL DIE AND GO TO HELL" Mike yelled

"hi Joy what's wrong" Martin asked

"hi brother" Joy said smiling

"wait what" Martin said confused

after Joy told him everything Martin told Mike

"THANK GOD" Mike yelled

"he can be weird" Nit said to Martin

Toon Link came suddenly he was in the air and his sword pointed down to Mike

"DIE"! Toon Link yelled

Mike dodged

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TOON DUDE" Mike yelled angry

_oh no oh no oh no my brother is gonna die _Nit thought

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU BITCH" Toon Link yelled swinging his sword at Mike

"STOP" Mike yelled but Toon Link didn't stop

"I SAID **STOP**" Mike yelled

his eyes turned red he pined Toon Link down to the ground with his foot he grabbed his sword but then Nit pushed him

"STOP YOU KNOW BETTER MIKE YOU BETTER STOP YOU LITTLE BASTARD OR YOUR GOING TO GO TO HELL I'D RATHER HAVE THAT STUPID LINK AS MY BROTHER THAN YOU AND ITS ALL IKE'S FAULT YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH SON OF A BASTARD"Nit yelled

everyone froze

Martin froze

Mike froze

and Toon Link froze

Nit took heavy breathes

"Nit"? Mike said

he started crying

_is he proud that I protected him from going to jail and Zelda killing us cause we killed her son _Nit thought

Mike hugged Nit

"I'm so happy you finally used cuss words" Mike said crying happily

_oh brother _Nit thought

**After Mike Stopped Crying **

"So why are you mad at me Toon Dude" Mike said

"I found out that Pit married my mom but then Ike came along" Toon Link said

"so" Mike said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO PIT IS BETTER THAN LINK" Toon Link yelled

"its ok" Nit said cheering him up

"yeah I mean-well-their has to be some kind of bright side to this Nit you tell him" Mike said

"well you wouldn't be here" Nit said

"well that's true" Toon Link said

**At A Bar **

"Hey who am I again" Link said holding a glass of beer

"dude chillz out brother" Marth said

"hey" Link said

"what da ya want dude" Marth said

"what time is it" Link said

"uhh maybe time to die or 3:33pm why" Marth said

"oh weren't we supposed to pick up Mike, Mit I mean Nit and Toon Link and the other one Martin right"? Link said

"WAIT WHAT LET'S GO" Marth said getting up

"dude sit and chill like the hippies say time doesn't matter" Link said

"hippies said that"? Marth said

"no some ugly hobo that lives behind the kids' school" Link said

"WHAT COME ON" Marth said getting up and grabbing Link and dragging him.

**Outside The School 3:34pm**

"WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS" Mike yelled

"maybe dad dragged Marth into another bar" Toon Link said

"my dad would never dri-wait is that why I was born in a bar" Martin asked

everyone stared at him and stepped one step backwards then all of a sudden a car came near them but fast the car window opened

"come on hop in" Marth said

the window closed the kids hoped in the back Toon Link sat in the middle Martin to his right and Mike to his left and in the backer was Nit by himself in the back Nit took out his diary and wrote

_Dear Diary _

_Today was great _

_oh no I forgot if I die today it will be _

_because of __Marth and Link _

_the _

_drunk _

_driving _

_dummies _

after that Nit looked out the window and saw Young Zelda (Young Link's daughter) he opened the window

"hey Young Zelda hop in" Nit yelled

_why did I do that stupid stupid stupid _Nit thought

Marth stopped the red van and Young Zelda went in she sat to Nit's right (Nit was in the middle)

"so how's your dad liking his name" Nit said

"he still hates it" Young Zelda said

"I would hate it I mean you're a sword dude and your name is Young Link and your 23 yeah I would SO hate my name" Mike said

Nit looked out the left window and Young Zelda looked out the right

_I like Nit but how do I tell him why does he have to be such a cute angel _Young Zelda thought

**At Toon Link's House Sleepover**

everyone even Young Zelda was in Toon Link's room

"so lets go on Youtube" Young Zelda said

she typed in SSBB and she found Lucky Brawl they all watched

"NO WAY my dad can't be that cute" Nit said

"HOW DARE YOU my dad doesn't look like a girl" Mike said

"are those the Mountain Climbers' dad and aunt" Toon Link asked

(the Mountain Climbers are the Ice Climbers' kids (the boy's)

"is that Pimpachu's and Chekachu's dad" Martin asked

(Pimpachu and Chekachu are Pikachu's kids)

"wow Nit I see where you get your cuteness from" Young Zelda said

"what" Nit asked confused

"nothing" Young Zelda said

"WHATEVER LETS PARTY CRANK UP THE TUNES" Mike yelled

"TOON LINK KEEP IT DOWN YOU LAZY KID" Zelda yelled

"KIDZ WILL BE KIDZ" everyone yelled.

* * *

Mike:PARTY!


End file.
